Throwing and catching games have long been a popular form of exercise and entertainment. They are also an excellent method for developing hand and eye coordination. Throwing and catching games typically require more than one player if they are to be played in a challenging and entertaining manner. This is because a person playing catch alone is limited to a small radius in which they can feasibly run after throwing the ball alone, and because there is little challenge in catching a ball when you know where you have thrown it. Thus, a solo-player throw and catch game is not usually expected to be very challenging or entertaining.